1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer robots for transferring workpieces are conventionally known. An example of such transfer robots is disclosed in JP-A-2011-233745. The transfer robot disclosed in this document has a hand for carrying a workpiece. With the conventional transfer robot, when a workpiece deviates from a desired position in one place, the workpiece is transferred to another place with the same deviation. Thus, the original deviation is not eliminated.